Sponges with microfiber are commercially available for everyday cleaning. However, existing sponges with microfiber typically have microfiber fabric or material sewn around the entire perimeter of an absorbent sponge. In some products, an absorbent sponge is enclosed within two pieces of microfiber material sewn together with one side comprising a microfiber material having scrubbing strips attached to it (also know as the grim buster side) and the other side comprising a microfiber material without such scrubbing strips (also known as the soft side).
Currently existing microfiber sponges all have absorbent sponges that are completely contained within a microfiber fabric or microfiber material. In addition, the sponges are contained within the microfiber fabric or microfiber material by sewing one or more pieces of microfiber fabric or microfiber material around the sponges. Unfortunately, there are some drawbacks with the currently existing microfiber sponges. For example, the sewn edges of the microfiber fabric or the microfiber material around the edges of the sponge can get caught and/or snagged while cleaning and, as a result, can get torn away from the sponge that is contained by them. Sewing the edges of the microfiber fabric or the microfiber material around the perimeter of a sponge is not the strongest and most durable process for enclosing the sponge within the microfiber fabric or microfiber material. As a result, the currently existing microfiber sponges are less durable and therefore have a shorter useful lifespan than other types of cleaning products. In addition, currently existing microfiber sponges cannot be used for a number of applications, such as in tile and grout applications, where a user needs to remove a specific amount of material (e.g. grout between tiles) during the clean up process.
Accordingly, there is a need for a strong, durable sponge with microfiber that can be used for a variety of applications including those applications where it would be beneficial to have both a sponge surface and a microfiber fabric or material surface available for cleaning.